


Naughty Boy, Nice Girl

by PyreFanMarian



Category: This is an original work!!
Genre: F/M, GIVE.ME.FEEDBACK., please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreFanMarian/pseuds/PyreFanMarian
Summary: An ordinary sophomore girl goes on an adventure to figure out who she really is...and to save BOTH worlds for complete destruction. No pressure there riiight???





	1. Stranger

Monday: May 26, 2016

Life is hard for me. In three days, I have to take three exams, THREE! After that, I have to clean out my apartment room for the rest of the summer!...

I sigh. Even writing in my diary is making me sad. However, I do suck at writing in a diary. Here I am a lonely orphan, living in an apartment, in a new state ,Washington. An orphan that’ll probably fail most of her classes if she doesn’t study hard enough. I’m only a sophomore and already, I’m being bullied. Ever since Rachel the popular girl came to school, I’ve been her punching bag. I had to go the nurse so many times, it’s not even funny. I, myself, had to buy so many first-aid kits, they’re practically taking over the pantry. Why does it have to be me? Why me, why me??? 

“My life’s a mess,” I said as I sighed heavily. “Maybe I’ll take a break from this and take a shower.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s the next day; the sun’s outside, shining like a giant blinding fireball, mocking me as if it knows what’s going to happen to me next. The birds are chirping their songs and the flowers are blooming, opening their petals to greet the waiting sun. It’s a nice day to take a lovely little walk, except that walk happens to be to school. I walk down the gravel road to my school when I get blinded by a light in the corner of my eye. 

“AGH!” I cover my eye and look over to my right. There it is, that same strange glow. This has been happening for over a month but every time I go over to that spot there is nothing there. Then suddenly, a thought came over me. I wonder… I kept walking past the strange light, towards the gates of the school, only to hear a strange hum. It sounded like a vacuum, but a lot softer. Then I heard a violent snap. I whipped around and scanned the area for any signs of life. Nothing, but in the corner of my eye I see a black...thing. I turn back on my heel to see the one and only Rachel McHighway or a.k.a. Bully McBull Face. Her curly, blonde hair bounced with every step and it looked like someone decided to put super giant blob of chocolate on her face. I mean, seriously, who wears that much makeup?! Not to mention the sunscreen.  
I gasped. “Oh, um..h-hey Rachel. H-How's it going?”  
“Oh, you know, the usual. Just walking around, trying to find someone to beat up.” she said obnoxiously. Her voice always had this accent to it, like an English accent, which annoyed me, nonetheless. But then again, I like accents.  
“ But I’m the only---”  
“SHUSH IT YOU MOR--, I mean, SHUT UP!!” she said as she threw her first punch but I was quick enough to dodge it. Unfortunately however I was not quick enough to dodge her stupid bodyguards, as well as her little posse of girls.  
“Aww, did the little mouse try to go to her mommy?? Well that’s too bad, because this cat wants to play.” She said, her devilish grin stretching ear to ear, showing pure white teeth sharper than any sword.  
Their hands held onto me like barnacles on a whale. Then, she punched me in the gut. Punch after punch after punch, everywhere I got hit. And after what seemed like hours, the bodyguards threw me on the ground. Then, it was kick after kick after kick. Another forever later, they left. I groaned. If it’s one thing I hate, it’s being beat up. OH MY GOSH, this was worse than what they did yesterday. It’s usually just a couple of kicks , and, if I might say, giggles, but nothing like this! I got up and moaned with each inch of movement. I looked around for my stuff and frowned. They even took my stuff! I had my homework, my notes, everything! Wait, who’s that? I look over to a thicket of trees, only to see a figure in the shadows. He was almost as tall as a tree, but just came a little short. He looked a little strange, with pale skin and a tint of...blue? His eyes looked a little strange as well. They were dark pink with the slightest tint of green. His hair was okay, it was long, it went down to the middle of his back. It was completely straight, black, with some streaks of pink, hot pink. He also had bangs that were straight and they went down to his eyebrows. He wore the elegant clothes of a prince, black, red, and pink, with a gold epaulette. I could only see little bits of his eyebrows, which, I guess, were thin. He had my backpack next to him and when he saw my surprised look, he smiled, showing an array of sharp teeth, no sharper than a knife. He looked left and right, as if he was checking to make sure that no one was in the same area as us. He then whipped out an umbrella. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off.  
“Who are you---” In one, swift but gentle, swooping motion, he grabbed me by the waist and covered my mouth, leaving my backpack in the shade and then quickly returning to it. The umbrella landed with a thud. I looked up at him and I thought I saw some bird poop on his forehead. But upon careful observation, I realized it was a third eye, but with a scar. His eyes glowed the brightest pink ever and they were almond-shaped, like a cats´, but ten times more...slitted, like a cat-snake. His voice was like a knife cutting through butter. He spoke with a weird snake accent.  
“Ssssshussssssshh. Don’t you ssssspeak a word.” I shuddered. His hands were as cold as ice. “Lisssten to me very carefully.” Once again, he scanned the surroundings, and then leaned close to my ear. Even his breath is like ice! I thought.  
“The next time you hear that sssstrange hum again, turn to your right and you’ll ssssee a sssstrange altar. Don’t get ssssidetracked. Go up to the altar and put your hand on the top. Do you hear me?” I nodded, too scared to speak.  
“Good. But you need to be fassst, there’ssss no way you can let him catch you. Don’t do any kind of hesssitation, am I clear?” Once again, I nodded.  
“Excellent.” And without any warning, I felt a sharp pain ebb it’s way into my head before I landed on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything’s floating, spinning in place as if gravity was altered and the world was spinning faster than normal. Sydni looked around, her hair moving like it was in water and her thoughts echoing into the bland, white, light.  
“Hello? Anybody there?” A hissing sound filled the water esque air, gradually getting louder and louder. She whirled around, but was not fast enough. Up close was the being that Sydni saw out of the corner of her eye, now seeing it up close for a quick second before it slapped her face with razor sharp claws that sucked out her life.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!” I sat up as fast as I can, before I held my head from a splitting headache that I got right after that. I looked around, despite the fact that I was drenched in sweat. I was in the nurse’s office, in the warm, pearly white bed sheets. The door opened and the nurse came in.  
“Oh, I see you’re awake.” She said, her australian accent bouncing all over the room.  
“Duh.” I responded. The nurse giggled while she nodded in disappointment.  
“What happened this time? I saw you passed out all alone in a tree.”  
“Wha-what do you mean? How do you pass out in a tree?”  
“You tell me. I’m not the one that passed out in the tree. I’ll go get the ice pack.” While the nurse was gone, I just sat there in confusion. Seriously, how DO you pass out in a tree? Wait a minute. The nurse came back almost as if she was never gone.  
“Was there anyone near me?” I asked.  
“What part of ‘you were all alone’ do you not understand?”  
“You mean, there was no one there? Not even the weird snake-iceman?”  
“What snake-iceman? You must be delirious from the trauma, you need to rest. I betcha’ Rachel went crazy beating you up, again.”  
“She always does.”  
“SLEEP!”


	2. Mafarsa

“Okay, so I didn’t do so bad as I thought I did.” I said, as I sorted through my grades. “So far, so good,” I stare at my grades, my mind going blank. All except that one guy, Mr. 3-Eyed Mer-snake man. That all happened 3 days ago. I chuckled, remembering the conversation between me and the nurse. I wonder if she saw him when she came to pick me up. But then again... “NAH, none of that could’ve happened. But what he said…” I sat there in complete and utter silence, staring at the screen with a blank expression. Then suddenly there was a rustle in the curtains and I turned as quick as I could. Nothing there. I sighed a breath of relief. I couldn’t shake the feeling I was being watched, being STALKED. Maybe I should take a walk.

So far, no hum. I thought to myself. I walked down the sidewalk, through the forest, up to the gravel road when I noticed that I’m walking to school. And it’s Saturday. I looked at the sky. It was getting dark. I left the house at 1:00 today, and it’s May. I looked around, worried, thinking about Mr. 3-Eyed Mer-snake man words. But then again, I do seem to be getting depressed from all the bullies, and I probably was just hallucinating 3 days ago, so maybe I should see a therapist.  
CRACK! I whirl around to see in the distance, kind of behind a tree, a figure of some sort. It kept swerving one way or another or both, like it was some sort of fire. I blink and it’s gone. I do a quick turn around to see if it was anywhere nearby, but nope, it was gone. Nothing, AB-SOL-UT-LEY nothing. I let out a breath that I held and then SNAP! I whirled around. The figure was closer. It was made of black flames, each one resembling a hand trying to grasp whatever living being was near. I gasped. It looks just like the one in my dream… that is actually more like a nightmare. Then, an epiphany, I realized that I was being followed all this time. I quickened my pace when all of the sudden, I heard it. That ominous humming. As if Mr. 3-Eyed Mer-snake was right there, his instructions came flowing back into me in that same icy voice of his. And for some reason, I was annoyed by it. “The next time you hear that sssstrange hum again, turn to your right and you’ll ssssee a sssstrange altar. Don’t get ssssidetracked. Go up to the altar and put your hand on the top… But you need to be fassst, there’ssss no way you can let him catch you. Don’t do any kind of hesssitation,..” I finished the thought, for the humming had returned. I looked right. There it is! The altar was an mini obelisk, no bigger than a bicycle and no skinnier than a tree. The top was flat, and there were markings engraved all over it. The side markings were scattered but the markings on top took the form of a spiral. The obelisk was blue with red inlays and the top glowed purple with each hum. The hums grew in intensity. I looked back to see the figure getting closer and closer. I turned around and went for the altar. I heard it’s footsteps closing in on me. My heart was pounding in my chest with every step. It wandered into my head and I started getting a headache. Come on, just a little closer… SLAM! I slapped the top, my hand stinging...and stuck to the top. I panicked and tried pulling my hand off of the altar. I felt myself getting closer and closer to the altar against my will, my feet making marks in the dirt. The weather was getting crazy. Within seconds, the wind was wild and the sky darkened. Thunder rolled through the clouds, pouring down, as the world was spinning. The last thing I witnessed was the bloodcurdling scream of the figure. Then fade to black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain shot everywhere, along with voices. A white light, am I in a hospital? That storm was strong enough to knock down a tree!... Now that I think about it, am I dead? I try to open my eyes but I keep getting blinded by this white light, then I heard a voice.  
“Oh, you're awake!!” Said this voice was smooth like a clean table.  
I try to talk but my mouth was numb. I tried to move but was punished by sharp pains. I managed to say one word.  
“L-lieeght…” I heard confusion come from all directions. I tried again. “Light…”  
“Oh, is the light too bright for ya’?” Said another voice, happy and bouncy.  
No kidding, bird-brain.  
“Here, I’ll turn it down.”  
I heard a click and the light was dimmed. I opened my eyes with much difficulty. It stung the first time but after a few blinks, I was able to see. Above me was a little robot that had an light bulb underneath it. Four people were leaning over me, two on the left, two on the right. I sit up.  
“W-Where am I?”, I asked.  
“Oh, you’re in Mafarsa!”, said one of the four. He was the one with the happy voice.  
I looked at him and blinked in confusion. Then shook my head.  
“Where?” I asked.  
“Oh my, you don’t know? Do you have a concussion?” Said the happy voice one.  
“No, you dope-head. She has a brain disease.”, said another one. His voice was like a bunch of sharks.  
“Nooo, you flutter-face. She has short-term amnesia.”, said another one.  
And pretty soon, those three started arguing about why I couldn’t remember where I was. They were all men, except the fourth one, that kept silent. Then, in a booming voice, the fourth one yelled, “ALL OF YOU! SHUT IT!” Silence fell upon the room like a curtain. The owner of the voice was female. Her hair was light brown and wavy, it went down to her shoulders. She wore square glasses and her eyes were yellow with a tint of pink. Her skin was light blue and her clothes were like a doctors, same as the other three. The robot was like a little mini dome with black, beady eyes that flew on its own. The woman spoke again. 

“I apologize. My brothers sometimes argue about the most silliest things ever. I’m Milinaria, but you can call me Mili.” Mili extended her hand and I shook it.  
“I’m Sydni.”  
“Sydni...” She said, going into deep thought. “Ahhh, that explains it.”  
“Explains what?”, I asked.  
“Your name doesn’t sound like it came from this world. When we found you, we all thought you from here. Or at least, they do,” She nods her head towards the three dudes. “You were unconscious.”  
“Oh… um, yeah, I guess?” I stared at Mili and blinked in confusion.  
What in the world is she talking about? I’m on Earth, aren’t I? Something happened, I can’t tell but then a hand waved in front of me. It was one of the guys.

“Hello? You okay? You sort of spaced out a little on us.” Said the happy, cheerful voice. I looked over towards the voice. The man had nice, smoothed down hair and his eyes glowed blue. The pupils were sortof dilated and when he smiled he showed rows of pointed teeth.  
“Huh?” I blinked. Whoops. I did. “Um, heh, um, sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m Jeremy. These two are twins. They’re called Tane and Zane.” Jeremy said.

The twins nodded. One had horns that were red like blood, and it looked like a deer's antlers, sweeping in great arcs. The other one had short blue horns that looked like a devil's horn. Tane and Zane both had bright neon green snake eyes. Their hair contracted with their horns. 

“Tane has the red horns, and long blue hair, while Zane has the short red hair and blue horns.” Tane nodded, glaring and grimacing, as if he didn’t want to be there. Zane nodded in winked at me, and smiled. I have a feeling those two are opposites. Mili started to squirm a little.  
“Pardon my sister, Mili, but when it comes to strangers, she can get a little skittish.”, Jeremy said. I nodded, then yawned.  
“You must be tired from traveling. Get some rest.”, Mili said.  
Traveling, what does she mean? I fell asleep, knowing that I’ll have to ask my questions in the morning. Plus, the bed was comfy.


	3. Miloc

Beep beep beep beep!   
“Huh?” I groggily opened my eyes and sat up. The beeping kept going. I smacked my hands where I usually kept my alarm clock. I missed, and hit the ground with a thud.  
“WAAH!” I blinked and stood up. The little robot was being the alarm.   
“Hey.” I tapped him, “Hey, I’m awake.” The beeping stopped. The weird little saucer shook a little and two black eyes pinged open from the top, like cute little oval shaped beads.

In a high pitched voice, it spoke: “Oh, hello. How are you? My name is Little Robot.” Little Robot flew up to me and nodded. The little beady black eyes blinked. “I will be your guidean!” The robot said cheerfully.  
“I think you mean guardian… or guide.” I said, trying my best to not squeal. OMGOMGOMGOMG IT’S, IT'S… SO CUTE!!  
“I mean both!”  
“I think I’ll call you... L.R., Little Robot.”  
“Okay.” L.R said cheerfully.

I looked around the room. The queen sized bed was in the middle of the room and to the left and the right there were a double set of doors that were almost the same color as the room, black. To the left there was a huge, weird box that was also black. Directly in front of the weird box was the window or, windows I should say, that were as big as the double doors themselves. Next to the window, facing me from the side was a vanity. Between the vanity and the bed was a drawer, similar to the one on the other side of the bed. I was looking for clothes, a bathroom or a closet when I heard a knock on the door. 

“Hello?” A male voice asked, sounding me like he was neighing like a horse. Actually, it almost sounded exactly like a horse's neigh.  
“Um, uh, hello? You, um, can come in.” The door opens and what walks in was something unimaginable. A centaur with an unicorn horn. 

His hair was wavy like a river and it went down to his shoulders. Brown with a hint of yellow. He had normal skin, but his eyes were the brightest blue-green color that ever existed in my eyes. Finally, some semblance of normalcy, but seriously, what’s up with everyone’s eyes? I stifled a laugh. I swear, I have never heard of an unicorn centaur! Oh my god, his shirt! It was hilarious! All over the shirt was his face, but he was making the weirdest and funniest faces ever.

“Hm, why are you laughing? Is it because you’re in the greatest place of all time?” He straightened himself and puffed out his chest a little. He flipped his hair whilst he cackled. He looks as if he was an know-it-all. I blinked, not understanding a word he said to me. 

“Uh, what?” I ask.   
The Horse Man gasped. “What, you don’t know?” He looks at me.   
“I don’t know who you are, where I am, or have an idea of what’s going on.”   
His eyes widened. “Oh my god, you poor thing. Closets on your left, let me know when you’re done getting dressed. Bye!”  
He left in a hurry after that conversation, running out of the door. 

I looked around the room and found the closet, next to the giant black box. It wasn’t that big, and there was a door.   
“Oh, that’s the bathroom. Just wanted to let you know.” Little Robot said.   
“Oh, thanks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got dressed in what seemed like a kimono but it was also like a T-shirt. The pants were bell bottoms and they both had a gold like trim. The pants were a blue-purple-gray and the shirt was purple. I open my door and found Horse Guy standing there.   
“Oh, you’re done? Good. My name’s Trozarlia. Here, let me give you a tour around the place.” He said, all too quickly.   
“Okay?”, I said confused, saying each letter slowly. We went all over the place and he kept interrupting the tour with silly questions like “Did you know about our fabulous program for kittens?” or “Did you know that I’m lactose intolerant?” or “Did you meet my brother? He can do an amazing Irish accent.” Again, I stifled a laugh. A unicorn centaur with an accent?  
“And here is the fabulous kitchen, where the magnificent food is made. Also, there is the marvelous library, with it’s most fabulous, most magnificent, largest book selection ever. And then---” Blah,bla-blah,bla-blah. Man, he’s the worst tour guide ever. I thought to myself, lost in the unicorn centaurs words. Finally, the tour came to an end, when we stopped in front of a door that had a bunch of purple symbols all over, even the door itself is a darker shade of purple. However, I’m glad the tour was over. Trozala kept saying “Fabulous”, or “Marvelous”, or “Magnificent”. It was bugging me, I keep hearing voices of both genders. But I swear, if I heard one of those words one more time, I will scream.

“Well, here we go.” Trozala opened the door and I saw two people, one pacing, one sitting in a chair. There was a giant purple throne in the room and a guy sitting in it. He was kind of handsome, with the blond bob-cut and the red-blue eyes, but there was something about him that I don’t like. I don’t know what it was though. He is dressed in royal attire.

He was lounging in the chair sideways and he had sort of thick eyebrows. The person walking back and forth looked a little bit familiar, she looks like- oh no.  
It was Rachel. She’s complaining about something that I couldn’t make out. We entered the room.   
“You can’t just do that! You have to --”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Does it look like I care? Move aside, Caulina, we have guests.” His voice was like milk, a little thick with a bit of smoothness to it. He waved his hand to the side as if he were swatting a fly.

Rachel stepped to the side and then scowled. “If there’s one I hate, it’s you.”, she snarled. She bared her fangs a little, showing pure white fang like knives that gleamed in the light.   
“Now, now, Caulina, be nice. I’m sure this young woman here has a reason of why she’s he--oh. ‘Sup bro!”   
The man in the chair looked at the centaur and smiled. “Uh, wait.” I looked back and forth between him and Trozala. “You two are brothers?” 

The man sat up. “Trozar never told you?” He paused, before he squinted his eyes a little, then looked at me with a smile, laughed. “I apologize. You look like someone I have seen before. Maybe in a dream perhaps. However, I haven’t even told you my name. I assume my brother told you where you are?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Uh,” I look over at Trozala. “Yeah, he kinda did.” I said.   
“Heh. And I’m assuming he kept saying ‘marvelous’ and ‘fabulous’ ?”  
“Yep.”   
“Heh. Welp, that’s just Trozar. My name is Miloc Von Quazekar, and this is my niece, Caulina Von Zisa, or as you call her, Rachel McAway.”  
I blinked in confusion. “What?”  
Miloc looked at me in disbelief, then facepalmed himself. He was about to speak when Rachel, or Caulina, stepped in.  
“If you have no idea what’s happening, let’s just say you were told to come here on purpose.”  
“I can tell her about what’s going on, Caulina. But first, Trozar, did you--- STOP ADMIRING YOURSELF IN MY FREAKIN’ MIRROR!!!” 

I scanned the room for Trozala and saw him flexing at a giant standing oval mirror. He looked over at Miloc.   
“Whaaat, too sexy for ya?”  
“Trozar, as we all know, I’m the sexy one around here. Ow! Caulina!” Miloc stated narcissistically. Caulina smacked Miloc up the head, saying, “No, you’re not. Can’t you two stop being so full of yourself for one minute!?” 

Miloc gave her a look that looked like it said ‘I’m Kidding.’ He sighed.   
“Back to what I was saying, Trozar, didn’t you say anything else besides the place you are in? Or anything at al--- OMG, STOP FLEXING IN MY FREAKING MIRROR!”  
Trozala was flexing in the mirror again. “But I can’t stand my beautiful self.” Trozala whined and flipped his hair.   
“Ugh, unicorn centaurs, I swear.” Miloc muttered under his breath.   
“I’ll jussst take thingsss from here. I am the one that told her about thisss placcce.” I whirl around to see Mr. Mersnake Man.   
“Slyzar, if you are going to say anything, cut that stupid snake accent. It bothers the living death out of me.” Miloc looked at Slyzar.   
“Mind you Miloc, I told you. Thisss acccent wasss ssssomething I wasss born with.” hissed Slyzar.  
“Well, can you at least try?”  
“Sure.” He looked at me.  
“Come with---” He got cut off.   
“Trozar already showed her the place, just explain how things work around here.” Miloc explained impatiently.  
“Look, Miloc. I you don’t like my acccent, well, too bad. Hissss.” 

Slyzar bared his fangs (the ones I see on television,) and hissed. Miloc stood up in hissed back. I was shoved to the side and they circled. I bumped into Trozarlia.  
“Wheoooooah. Hey there. How’s it--- oooh no, not again.”  
“What do you mean?” I say..  
“My bro hates, I repeat, hates that hiss accent. They always fight about it.” he stated  
“Hang on a second.” Trozala galloped in between the fight and stood right in between them. Rachel ran up behind Miloc and grabbed him. Slyzar ran towards Miloc but Trozala blocked and grabbed him.   
“Let me go!” Slyzar wiggled as well as Miloc. Then, with amazing speed, Rachel knocked both of them out.   
“As much as I hate you, you’ll have to excuse them. They do this all the time. Trozar, go escort the young lady to her room.”  
“Okay, Caulina. Come on, um, what’s your name?”  
“Oh, um, it’s Sydni.” I said.   
Rachel looked at me with eyes that said OMG. Trozar was puzzled for a minute before he reialised what Caulina noticed.  
“Do you think she’s from the prophecy?” He whispered in Caulina’s ear.  
“Not, even.”   
“Uh, what did I--” I tried to say when suddenly I felt a sharp pain then a flash of white engulfed my field of view, and I some noises, then black before I hit the ground with a thud.


	4. “Me? Why me?”

I wake up with a gasp and sit up in the bed. “Ooooh, my head. What happened?” I shake my head, “L.R?” Trozala? Mili? Anyone?” I get out of bed and went to the bedroom door, it’s locked. Huh? I press my ear against the door trying to see if I can hear anything. I catch fragments when I realized that they were getting closer. 

“...You…Kill... with just… Slap to the head! You could’ve killed her!” The voice was male.  
“Well, look---” I didn’t let her finish. I dashed to my bed and was only a second… late. I was grabbed by Trozala. I thrashed for a little bit according to Miloc, but I was able to get situated.   
“Please, I didn’t do anythi---!” I got kicked.  
“Shush it, mortal!” Caulina spat the word. “How did you get here!? How are you still alive!? Answer me!” Again, I blink in confusion. Again, I got kicked.   
“Answer me!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

At this point, I couldn’t take it. I spilled every little detail I knew that led me to this point. This brought me to tears due to how scared I was. God, I am being so hysterical. Trozala dropped me on the floor, and I heard Miloc shouting to Caulina about me, before I just cried myself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up, in bed and I just stayed there. Then, I heard a noise. The door opened, and Miloc came into view.   
¨I am sorr--¨ he said with empathy.  
¨Go away.¨ I replied, a little angrily.  
¨I’m sorry¨  
¨I said go away! Oh my god, can you not hear? I didn’t want any of this. Why does it have to be me? Why me? GOD I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!¨ I shouted in frustration. I was on the brink of bawling. I turned on my side, away from him. Then, in a swift, shuffling motion, he sat on the bed in front of me.   
¨Wait, what are you doing?¨ I rose and scooted back, before I hit the floor. Again.  
¨No, no, wait. I am not going to do what you think I am going to do. Just calm down.¨ Miloc went over to where I sat and he put his hand on my shoulder. I gave up on running away and I curled up into a ball and cried. I stayed a good distance away from him. He wrapped his arm around me and dragged me closer. He then pressed my head against his chest and hugged me. 

“I am sorry for what happened. I forgot about Rachel’s past. Please, forgive me.” I felt my eyes water and I started sobbing.   
¨Hey, hey, do not cry. It is ok.¨ he said in a calming voice  
¨How is it ok?¨ I replied not at all calmed  
¨It is all okay because I’m going to explain everything soon. But not now.¨  
¨Why not?¨  
¨Because you need to get some sleep.¨ He went to the door, ¨I will see you tomorrow.¨ The door closed with a click. Did he just hug me? I felt myself blushing, but I know I do not love him. Through the door I could hear him say ¨Whew, man, that was tense.¨ He shuddered. ¨I am going to bed.¨


	5. Explanations (Kind Of)

*Where am I?* It was pitch black, and felt weightless, like I was suspended in air. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then, I heard a noise, but it’s too quiet. I try to turn to view my surrounding only to find that my body is paralyzed. I couldn’t move. Panicking, I tried to move, knowing full well my efforts were pointless. The noise kept getting louder and louder until it was right over my shoulder. It was an person breathing in a harsh, sharp, hoarse breath. I finally turn my head but I saw, no, I felt a sharp searing pain through my spine, and I heard a blood curdling scream.

¨AHHH!¨ I woke up screaming. I was hot under my covers and was panting. I looked around to find the window. I found them, and got up to go open them, but when I got over to them I found them to be locked. I changed my clothes and decided to take a walk outside. As soon as I opened the door, Miloc appeared on the other side, about to open the door.  
¨Oh, hey, you are awake.¨  
¨Um, yeah, bad dream.¨ I said still startled by his sudden appearance.  
¨Well, I was going to see if you were awake, and you are, so...¨ We stood there in awkward silence for what felt like a couple minutes and then I heard a voice. 

¨Miloc! Is she awake or not!?¨ the voice shouted.  
¨Oh, um, yeah! She is awake!¨ Miloc replied  
“Then bring her down here! Breakfast is ready, sheesh!”  
“Okay! Come with me, I’ll take you to the, um--” he looked back. “Where’s breakfast?”  
“In the diner, duh!”  
“Oh.” He looked at me. “Come, I see you’re dressed.”  
“Okay.” I said softly. He extended his hand and I took it. He led me down a flight of stairs, down a corridor, and then to an door. He pushed it open. “After you.” he said beckoning me to go inside the room. I walked in and he shortly followed. The first thing that hit me was the smell of bacon, sausage, and eggs. The other thing that hit me was a person. 

“Oof, oh. Whoops, sorry!” he said whilst stumbling a bit.  
“Oh, no, it’s ok!” I looked at the man in the first thing I saw was his freaking eyes! They were the brightest yellow ever! I swear, I’m in “Extremely-Bright-eyes” land. I thought.   
He had wolf ears that were attached to his hair. They were brown and his hair was shaggier than all get out. It went down to his shoulders and when he smiled, his bared teeth they as per usual in this place, sharper than a knife. He was wearing the clothes of a waiter and I saw the bushiest tail ever peeking out from his shirt.   
“Hello, Filoze.” Miloc said to the him rather casually.  
“Sup, Miloc.” Filoze replied in the same casual tone as Miloc.  
“How’s it going, ya furry?” Miloc said putting emphasis on the word ‘furry’  
“I thought I told you to stop calling me ‘furry.’” Filoze said in annoyance  
“Nah, I’m going to keep calling you a furry.”  
“Mm-hm. Who’s this?” Filoze turned to look at me.  
“Oh, I’m Sydni.” His eyes widened.  
“THE Syndi?” He asked in wonder.  
“...What?” I asked  
“She doesn’t know. I’m going to take her to the library after breakfast.” Miloc jumped in.  
“Oooh. Welp, it’s done, so help yourselves out.” he said as he left the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“If there’s one thing I hate more than anything, it’s stairs.” I wondered out loud.  
“Well, you get used to it,” Miloc sighed. “You’re going to be here for a while.” He looked back and smirked.   
“Don’t you think about it!” I yelled.  
“Hey, don’t yell. I’m right here.” He said mockingly with a fake pout.  
“Still.”  
“OK, I’m a little perverted.”  
I gave him a look of disbelief. He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at me.   
“OK, so I’m sort of perverted.”  
“UH-huh.”  
“Alright, alright. So I make sex jokes but that doesn’t mean I’m actually perverted! That also doesn’t mean I’m all that bad.” He stated confidently.  
“Sure. Where are we going?” I said and we continued heading up the stairs  
“To the library.” We approached a door made of mahogany and, of course, had the same strange symbols as Miloc’s door. He opened the door and what I saw was incomprehensible. 

The library had bookshelves no higher than a maple tree that were filled to the brim with books. In the middle of the circular room was a circular desk in the middle. There were branching corridors with more circular rooms on the ends. We walked to the middle.  
“Yo, Jeremy!” I saw no one but I heard shuffling and then the desk hopped.  
“Ow!” Jeremy complained as he hit his head against the bottom of the desk. Jeremy came up from behind the desk. “Oh, hey Miloc! How’s it going?”  
“It’s going good. You remember her right?” Miloc nodded his head towards me.  
“Oh yeah. She’s the one from Earth. Your name is Sydni, right?” He turned to me.  
“Yeah, that’s my name.”  
“I’m looking for a book, no, THE book.” Miloc said.  
“Oh, you mean?--” Jeremy asked.  
“Mm-hm.”  
“In the very back, secret shelf. There’s a door.”  
“Alright, thanks!”   
Miloc grabbed my arm in led me into the secret area and pulled a book from the shelf. The bookshelf started to shift and reveal a corridor. Miloc beckoned me forward with a, “After you.” I walked in and Miloc followed suit. Then, I broke out into a million questions, I couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Where are we? Where am I? Who are all these people? Who are you? Is this a dream? Can I go home now? What’s going on?” I said in rapid succession giving no room for him to answer.  
“Whoa there, hold your Kraseises!” he turned and said waving his hand in the air like he was pushing something.  
“...Kraseises?” I asked with honest confusion.  
“Look, I’ll tell you everything I know in due time.” he said with slight annoyance lingering in his voice. “But until then just be patient. Please.”   
“How can I be patient when I’m all alone in this strange land?”  
“I’ll tell you, just let me find the book.”  
By now I had begun to get annoyed myself. Not just by him but by the entire situation itself. “I swear, if there’s some sort of song, riddle thing, then I’m out!” Miloc stopped in place and turned around slowly.   
“What did you say?” he said with shock plastered on his face. He looked like I had just insulted his entire family.  
“I said, ‘I swear if there’s some sort of song,--”  
“Don’t!”  
“Don’t what?”  
“Don’t say that word again! Or, at least, for now.”  
“What word? ‘Song’?”  
“NO!” Miloc shouted trying to cover my mouth. I then heard voices, male, and judging by the look Miloc had, this wasn’t gonna be good   
“Did I just hear the word, ‘song’?” The first voice said  
“I think I did. Did you, cap’n?” Replied another. “Ooh yes, I did.” 

Then, bursting through the door were three men. One had jet black hair that was really short and was growing a beard. He was paler than paper, and his eyes glowed hot pink. The other one was also pale. He had dirty blond hair that was extremely thick and short. He also was growing a beard, along with a moustache, and he had the thickest eyebrows ever. His eyes were brown. The one in the middle had blond, short hair, and a fedora that was oddly leaning to one side of his head. He had no nose, one eye, two different colored hands, purple wings, and his clothing looked like a rainbow had puked on him. A red demon tail was swishing behind him like a cat’s. There were scars all over his face. They started to sing.

“Ooooooh--” The black haired one started before being interrupted by Miloc.  
“SHUT UP!”  
All three of them shut their mouths quickly. I blinked. The silence lasted for only two seconds when one opened his mouth to speak.  
“Promise me you won’t sing.” Miloc said giving each of them a menacing look.  
“Well, I--”  
“PROMISE.” The man in the jet black hair made an “X” over his heart.  
“Okay, then talk.”  
“Who’s she?” He pointed to me.  
“Sigh. Oh boy. I have a lot to explain,” Miloc said. “This, my friends, is Sydni. Sydni, this is the closest thing you can get to an band.” He hesitated.   
“Keep going,” said the one in the middle.  
“They’re called--” Miloc tried to say before being cut off.   
“We are called The 3 Musketeers! We may not look like brothers, but are, in fact, one big happy family!” said the middle one. “Hi, my name is Michel, how ya doing?”   
He extended his hand I reached over and shook it.  
“The one with the black hair is Abenor. The other one is Quenzi.” said Michel gesturing to to his brothers at his sides.  
“Sup!” Abenor with an ear to ear smile plastered to his face.  
“Ello!” said Quenzi noticeably excited.  
“I’m the captain of this ship, the ringmaster of this circus, the--”  
“One who won’t shut up,” Miloc said, in what I think was his irish accent. “I swear, if ya don’t shut it, I’ll kick your arse.”   
I stifled a laugh. Unicorn centaurs, this is even better! However, Michel ignored it. The band then had proceeded to encircle me.   
“So, you’re Sydni, right?” Quenzi said while as they all slowly circled around like a pack of sharks  
“Um, yeah.” I said uncomfortably  
“Well, if it’s an explanation you want,”  
“Oh, no, don’t you even dare!” Miloc intervened. Whatever it was that was about to take place, he did not want it.  
“We’ll tell you in the form of a song!” continued Michel as he pointed one hand up and struck a pose. The others gathered around him as if on cue.   
Miloc grumbled inaudible words of displeasure with the situation.  
~~~Once upon a time  
There was a prince and a princess,  
That lived in hell and heaven.  
They were enemies, their countries went to war,  
But they couldn’t resist their love for one another.  
Like Romeo and Juliet,  
They got together,  
And decided to run off and get married,  
They had three kids,  
But alas…  
They met terrible fate.  
On the middle child's Sixth birthday,  
There was a sizzle, a crackle,  
And the house went set ablaze.  
The parents tried to save everyone  
But they failed.  
The oldest died, trying to protect the youngest.  
They both had died.  
The parents, with broken hearts and broken bones,  
Shout their last words,  
A spell, to have the middle child  
Whisked away to another place called Earth.  
To forget what happened  
And to live as an orphan.  
And now, here she stands before us,  
The daughter of yin and yang.  
The last child of her kind,  
The only true heir,  
To the throne.~~  
I blinked in disbelief, despite not understanding the words. Their singing was, while corny, not that bad.  
“So, how we do?” Michelle asked, with a lack of breath.  
“Umm, uhh, well,” I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want them to be upset.  
“Well?” asked Abenor eagerly awaiting my response  
“Um, I don’t, uh, ...what?” I said visibly flustered. They were all giddy with anticipation, their eyes locked on my like a pack attention wanting puppies.   
“What’cha mean ‘what’?” Asked Michel obviously confused by my hesitation.  
“I have no idea what you were saying.”   
“Oh my word! Well, it’s no wonder. Your mom and dad did put a spell on you after all. Here, we’ll just--” Michel tried to say just as Miloc objected. He said that he wanted to talk to me in private. They shuffled away slowly as Miloc gestured them out.  
“OK, I’ll be out here for--” Michel said before Miloc slammed the door in them.  
“Alone.”  
The book had a golden cover with an silver trim and there were silver, faded words that said “Prophecies”.  
“There’s no author.” I said.  
“I’m fairly and positively sure that a book named “Prophecies” doesn’t need an author.”, MIloc said, opening the book. 

The pages were blank. I open my mouth to speak but Miloc held his hand up to my face. “Just give it a minute.” Them, all of a sudden, words were forming on the paper. The heading said “Prophecies” and the smaller text below said “Table of Contents.” In even smaller writing below that was chapter names, but written in a weird language.

“Let’s see… ‘How to..’ ‘Kraseises: where to find them’...”  
“I thought this book was about prophecies.” I said.  
“It’s completely random. However, I can’t seem to find it.” He picked up the book for a closer look.  
“It? What’s it?” I asked.   
“The chapter on the ‘Dark Sky.’ “  
“How many pages are in the Table of Contents?”  
“Just the one.”  
“Oh.” Miloc closed the book. “I might have to go the Oracle Sisters.”  
“Oracle Sisters?”  
“They have and know every book of prophecy in all of the world.”  
“OK, where are they?”  
“Somewhere I don’t like.”  
“And that’s…?”

Miloc took a deep breath and said, “The unicorn-centaur forest--”  
“Oh well, that’s not too bad.”  
“Of hell.”  
“Oh…” I said.  
“Come on,” Miloc said opening up the door. “Let’s go.”


End file.
